Raichiku SK
by Kitaii
Summary: Suivez les aventures de nos 6 héros! Petite parodie de l'aventure des shamans. Du délire en perspective ! Chapitre 5 !¤Je sens comme un vide...¤ Ren, tu souffres ? xD
1. Raichiku ?

Auteur : DrkRen  
  
Genre : Tout ou presque !   
  
Waaaa ! Je vous présente ma fic, Raichiku-SK (vous saurez la signification plus tard ! ) Bâ en fait c'est simplement le parcourt de nos héros (Yoh, Horo, Ren, Ryo et chocolove) mais en comique ! (vous verrez ! )  
  
¤¤Raichiku ??? ¤¤  
  
Yoh :Baille Ouuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh..... Hum...  
  
Yoh se retourne et regarde tous ses amis en train de dormir par terre en plein désert dans des petits sacs de couchages.  
  
HoOOOOoooooHHéééééééééé !!!!! Réveillez vous les mecs !  
  
Ren :Ho putin ta gueule Yoh ! Je rêvais que je foutais des baffes à Horo et que Ryo était déguisé en princesse ! ==  
  
Horo :... --' J' vais t'en foutre une moi de baffe tu vas voire !  
  
Ryo :...méwiclaoui....  
  
Ren : Ralalalalal... MAIS QUI M' A FOUTU UNE BANDE DE CON COMME SA ?????  
  
Lyserg : Mais vous pouvez pas vous la fermer bordel de merde ????????  
  
Bref... après une demi heure d' engueulade, nos «héros» se lève et repartent à l' aventure.   
  
Chocolove : Bon... on va où déjà ?  
  
Tous le monde sauf Chocolove : --' ( ... )NOUS ALLONS AU VILLAGE DE DOBBIT !  
  
Ren complètement furax : Ignare va ! T' es vraiment trop con !! '  
  
Chocolove : J' esseyais juste d' être drôle !  
  
Tousle monde : OUAIS BA C' EST RATÉ !!!!!  
  
Yoh : Et c'est reparti pour une grosse gueulade   
  
...  
  
10min plus tard, les shamans arrivent (enfin)devant une grande maison rouge qui avait l' air d' un moulin tout crasseux et vieillit par l' age.  
  
Ren : ça ressemble à ta maison ,Choco !ôO  
  
Chocolove : Ah- Ah ! Très drôle ....  
  
Horo : Chais pas mais moi sa me fait penser au moulin rouge ! ôO  
  
Après murs réflexions, ils pénètrent tous 5 dans le moulin.  
  
Lyserg : Putin personne n' a pensé à prendre une lampe de poche ?  
  
Crack  
  
Ryo : Raaaaaaaaaaaaaahh !! Qu' est ce que c' est ?  
  
Ren : Peureux va !  
  
Ryo : Grrr ! Toi qui est si courageux, vas voir se que c' était !  
  
Le vent se faufilait parmi les nombreuses fissures qui entaillaient profondément les mur miteux.  
  
Rai...chi...kuuuu.... Rai....chi...kuuuuu....   
  
Yoh : Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ren : Ho du calme Yoh !  
  
Horo : C' é...était quoi sa ???????????????????????????? °°'  
  
Ryo : Je ...je sais pas !  
  
Lyserg : ôO en tout cas c' est zarb' !Comme si le vent parlait.....  
  
Ren : Le vent parle ... --'  
  
Lyserg : C' était une façon de parler idiot !  
  
Rai...chi...kuuuuuuu...  
  
La voix étrange se raprochais de plus en plus et....  
  
Tous le monde : Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh !!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!  
  
Une lueur noir se formait dans le couloir sombre du moulin. Tout à coup, un tigre noir rayé de blance, orné d' une paire d' aile de dragon venais d' apparaître à 30 mètres d' eux. Yoh : Quiµ... qui es tu ? 


	2. Maman, mon écran il est tout bleu!

Moi :eh oui me revoici avec quelques long mois de retards ! J' ai finalement décidé de reprendre en main ma petite fic (je suis en pleine inspiration lààà !)

Préparez-vous à revoir souffrir nos chers amis qui ne demandent que ça!

Ren: C' est ça fou toi de nous , 

Moi:hum désolé mais c' est plus fort que moi! hi hi hi sourire TRÉS sadique

Horo: Je n' aime pas ton sourire...

Ryo: Mauvais signe...

Moi: Bon allez vous vous êtes assez plein! C' est (re)partiiiie !

**Chapitre**: ¤Maman, mon écran il est tout bleu! ¤

(Pour résumer un peu, les 5 shamans font face à un tigre noir rayé de blanc, orné d' une paire d' ailes de dragonVive le copier/coller! Yoh, par un courage very fabulous a demandé à la pauvre bébête(nommée Raichiku) qui elle était ! )

Yoh : Qui... qui es tu OH grand maître du monde que j'adores et qui est un joulie tit chaton qui va pas nous faire bobo hein ? Ouh kiléjoliii !Kil est mignon ! Kil est kawai! Kil est trop mimi! Kil est ... hum, je m'égare... Bref, pas miamer nous okiiii?

Raichiku: ...

Ryo: Oo waw ...

Ren: Oo J' avoue...

Horo:Oo Là...

Lyserg: Oo Franchement...

Chocolove: Sa déchire grave ! 8

Raichiku: Et ça se prend pour des Shamans... La honte...

C' est alors qu'une voix semblant venir de loin résonna dans le petit couloir

: Hum ? Raichikuu ? Où t'es ?

Raichiku: Bon désolé les gars, je vous laisse délirer tout seuls ok ? """

Yoh: EH! Tu nous a toujours pas dis qui tu étais !

Raichiku: Un esprit! Inculte de la life

Ren Pensant: _Inculte de la life ? Sa parle comme ça un esprit ? Faudrait que je demande à Bason..._

Lyserg: Pffff jle savais !

Tout à coup, une explosion jaillit de nulle part ! Des petites, paillettes virevoltaient dans tout les sens et pis des jolie petits papillons roses s' envolèrent dans le ciel bleu ! Ou plutôt vers le plafond humide ... enfin bref, derrière les paillettes se trouvait... UNE FILLE ! (qui semblait être agée de 13 ans, elle portait un tee-shirt bleu foncé ainsi qu'un short très court en jean et avait des cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval . )

Horo: waaaw! T' es quiii ? 8)

: Raichiku, c' est toi qui a invité ces crétins de première ici ?

Raichiku: Nan nan Kitai, ils sont venus tout seul !

Chocolove: TU SAIS SE QU ILS TE DISENT LES CRETINS DE PREMIERE !

Kitai: Tu sais quelle est la différence entre un sapin et toi :)

Chocolove: oo Hein ?

Ryo: heu...

Ren: C' est que le sapin c' est un conifère et que lui il est con mais on peu rien y faire :psourire méga sarcastique

Horo: Mon dieu...Ren a fait de l' H U M O U R ! (c' est pour quoi nous allons faire une minute de silence pour marquer à jamais ce moment dans nos mémoires)

1 min de silence plus tard...

Kitai: Ils ont passé le test ! BIENVENUE !

Yoh: J' ai pas tout compris en fait, tu peux m' expliquer ?

Kitai: En fait voyez-vous, ce petit moulin tout crasseux à l' aire d'une sorte d'ordure géante, mais en fait... C est une boite de nuit souterraine hyper équipée technologiquement ! avec Internet 8 Mo (Méga Octets pour les incultes), chambre 5 étoiles ou plus si vous désirez, ainsi qu'une piscine géante sur plusieurs kilomètres et des sources chaudes! Bien sur, le souterrains est aussi équipé de plusieurs restaurants afin de ne pas risquer de mourir de faim (les chewing-gums sont interdits dans l' enceinte de l' établissement) Et tout ça gratuitement !

Tous: waw !

Horo: Allez! On commence par ... Interneeeet !

Kitai: Bien ! suivez moi ! Raichiku, tu peu aller installer leurs chambre!

Raichiku: _C' est ça, vas y, blâme encor le tigre ._ , 

Kitai appuya sur un bouton rouge et un ascenseur très spacieux s'ouvrit devant eux. Ils entrèrent tous à m'intérieur .

Kitai: Bien, y a plus qu' à arriver devant la salle des ordi et vous pourrez aller sur Internet !(Les sites pornos sont interdits)

Lyserg: Génial !Youpiiie ! 8) j' ai toujours aimé Internet !

Horo: ouaaaiiiis! Amiiiii !

Ils arrivèrent à bon port. La salle était assez grande et contenait 50 ordinateurs, alignés sur des tables. Chacun des shamans prit un ordinateur et vaguèrent à leurs occupations internetales (nouveau mot inventé par moi , venant du sublimissime et magnifique mot "Internet" ) pendant que Kitai, elle, regardait avec de grands yeux toute sa collection de jeux vidéos compatibles avec les MAC et PC .

Tout était calme quand soudain...

Ren: AAAAAAAAAARRGG

Les autre: QUOAAAAA ?

Ren: MAMAAAAAN! MON ECRAN IL EST TOUT BLEUUUU ! TT

Horo: Et alors ? C' est beau le bleu !

Ren: MAIIIIEUUUH ! J' était en train de regarder une photo Madonna dans une piscine et mon écran...IL EST DEVENUE TOUT BLEUUUU! TT

Yoh: mais c' est pas grave!

Ren: Je dois vous avouer quelque chose ... J AI PEUR DU BLEUUU !

Tous sauf Yoh: hahahahaha ! il a peur de bleu !hahahahaha

Ren: arétez de vous moquer de moi! J' ai été traumatisééééé !

Yoh: mais non,moi je me moque pas de t... hahahahaha il a peur du bleu ! hahahahahhahaha XD

Kitai: Bon allez, trêve de plaisanterie, c' est l'heure de dormir now !

Ryo: Hein ? Mais sa fait que 1 heure que t' as commencé à écrire l'histoire !

Kitai: Ouais mais je fais sque jveux! , ALLEZ ! Dodo !

Et c' est ainsi que les 5 shaman allèrent se coucher pour vivre par la suite d'autre aventures par leur grande joie ! (hum hum)

moi: Chuis sadique hein ?

Ren: I'll kill you ! , 

Horo: Merde! vite! Ren parle dans une langue inconnue! Il faut le faire examiner!

Lyserg: """

Horo: éh dis dis dis ! Je peux le dire ? 8)

Moi: Hein ? De quoi ?

Horo: REEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIEEEEEWW PLIZZZZZ !


	3. La moutomanie

Moi: Salut tout le mooooonde !

Horo: Oh non, elle est joyeuse.

Choco:Pitié mon maître, ne nous faites pas faire de conneries

Ren:Ouais sa commence à saouler!

Lyserg: Quelle gamine "

Ryo:T'abuse là

Yoh: Mais nan, moi jtrouve ça très drôle !continue! On est tous avec toi! yeaaaah :)

Moi: Allez écoutez Yoh un peu! Il est la voix de la raison ! 8)

ALLEEEEEEEEEEZ

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Chapitre:** ¤ La moutomanie ¤

(Bon, j'en ai marre de résumer, vous avez qu'à relire la fin du chapitre précédant:p )

Les 6 shamans partageaient une grande chambre 6 étoiles, avec une stéréo, une télévision écran plasma et euh... pleins de trucs bizarres et méga cool !(d' après Lyserg et Horo ;p ) Sauf que Ren avait vraiment l' air de faire un magnifique rêve vue la façon d'ont il bougeait dans son lit à baldaquin rose . Alors qu' attendons-nous ? ENTRONS DANS SON REVE ! Comment ? Je vous signale que c' est moi le maître ici alors je fais se que je veux ! Je peux même les regarder prendre leur douche! na ! bande de gamin va !

Bref, raprochons nous un peu du rêve de notre trèèès cher ami Ren :)

+ In the rêve of Ren +

Ren: Rôôô les joulis papillons! Et... ôôô les joulis petits nounours roses !

Hum, effectivement, Ren se baladait dans un petit champs entouré d'une petite forêt avec des jolis petit ruisseaux de Sprite (cette marque ne m'appartient pas )

Ren: Ô et puis la joulie petite ferme! Avec les petites vachettes et les petits canards ! Je vais aller les caresser !

Ren avança un batifolant comme un dingue dans l'herbe . Il arriva au niveau des ...euh... hum "petites vachettes et des petits canards".

ren: Comme vous êtes jouliiiis! Comme vous me semblez beauuux ! sans mentir, si votre tête se rapporte à votre odeur, vous êtes les plus moches bêtes des hôtes de cette ferme . :)

Et rôôôôh ! bah tien ! Des joulis petits moutons! Comme il sont kawaii ! on dirais des poufs ! je vais aller les caresser eux aussi! 8)

Renounet (c' est sont pitit surnom :p ) avança vers l'enclos aux moutons .

Ren: Ouaip, on dirait vraiment des poufs sur pattes! Il ont vraiment l'air cons! 8) comme c' est chouu !

Moutons: hé tronche de cake, d'où tu nous insulte! Ziva Zarma!

Ren: QUOI ? Comment vous m'avez appelé ! Jvais tous vous tondre ! KYAAAAAAAAA ! Sales moutons des banlieues ! Poufs à pattes! Pull-over mal foutus ! 

Mouton 1 : Vite! passez moi la seringue à moutomanie !

Mouton 2 :Tien la voila !

Par un grand et majestueux geste, le mouton 2 envoya au mouton 1 une grande seringue .

Ren: Naaaooooooooon ! Pas la seringue! J' aime pas les piqûres !J'vais l'dire à mon tonton il va tous vous buter ! Aïïïïï !

+ The End of the rêve of Ren +

Horo: hé Ren ! ça va ? Oo

Ryo: On t' a entendue crier dans ton rêve

Yoh: T' as fait un cauchemar :)

Choco: Oo

Lyserg: Fermez la, j' essai de me reposer un peu !

Ren: J' aime les moutons 8)

Bason: _Mon maître, allez-vous bien ?_

Tous: Hein ? ôO

Ren: Vive les moutons! 8)

Horo: Vite Choco appel Kitai par le téléphone sans fils ultra perfectionné à ondes méga puissantes sur une distance de 10 000 Km avec un détecteurs de numéros cachés .

Choco: Allô Kitai ? Oui! euh...non on a pas cassé la télévision écran plasma... non on a pas non plus pété une vitre pour nous baigner dans la piscine en pleine nuit... non on a pas posé une bombe à retardement dans ta chambre...non, on a pas .. MAIS VIENS ! MERDE A LA FIN !

Yoh: Elle arrive ?

Choco: Oui, faut juste lui laisser le temps de prendre l'ascenseur à double puissance très perfectionné .

Ren: Le pouvoirs aux moutons! 8)

Tous: TA GUEULE!

_1 min et 42 secondes plus tard ._

Kitai:(encor endormie) gnii pourquoi vous m' avez ¤ BÂILLE ¤ appelez ?

Lyserg: écoute Ren et sa nous épargnera un discours trop long "

Ren: Mouton's power ! 8)

Kitai: Mon dieu...

Yoh: C' est grave docteur ?

Ryo: Faudra le faire piquer ?

Kitai: hélas... il...

Choco: BON ACCOUCHE MERDE !

Kitai: Tu sais qu' elle est la différence entre toi et une église :)

Choco: heu ... Me dites rien !

Lyserg: c' est que l' église elle est consacrée et que toi tu es un sacré con . 8)

Horo: waw, Lyserg à lui aussi fait de l' H U M O U R ! (c' est pour quoi nous allons encor une fois observer une minute de silence pour graver ce moment à jamais dans nos mémoires)

1 min de silence plus tard ...

Ryo: bref, il a quoi le Ren ?

Kitai: il a...La Moutomanie !

Tous: nooooooon

Ren: J' aime les moutons ! 8) ¤ _ces magnifiques petits poufs sur pattes très fidèles ont un tempérament très doux et très joueur , vous pouvez les emmener partout où bon vous semble!_ ¤

Lyserg: Comment ça se soigne ?

Kitai: Il faut lui faire danser la polka avec une chèvre !

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Moi:Fin du 3 ème chapiitre ! J' espère qu'il vous aura plus !

Ren: NAN pourquoi toujour mwaaa ! T T

Lyserg: NAN

Yoh: C' était génial !

Ren: Bon allez, c' est à mon tour de le dire! Je l'ai bien mérité !

Moi: Bon , vas-y Renounet!

Ren: _C' est quoi ce surnom débile ? " _REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW


	4. bêêê je suis un mouton blanc!

Moi: Salut all ! En route pour un new chapitre! C 'est que je profite du week-end pour les écrire, je n' ai pas trop de temps en semaine .

Ren: Enfin, la folle me laissera tranquille en semaine au moins ...

Moi: Ne t'inquiète pas Renounet ! Ce chapitre là c' est Lyserg qui va tout ce prendre hihihi :p

Lyserg: A NON! JE REFUSE !

Moi: T' es obligé, sinon c'est toi qui dansera la polka avec une chèvre en début de chapitre!

Horo: huhu je vais bien rire je le sens!

Moi: D' acord Horo, ce sera toi le prochain :)

Horo: Moi et ma grande gueule T.T

Moi: allez go !

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Chapitre:** ¤ bêêê je suis un mouton blanc! ¤

(Bon allez, j'vais être gentille et vous résumer un peu le chapitre précédent: Ren a été piqué par un vilain mouton et une seringue dans son rêve et a ainsi attrapé la MOUTOMANIE ! Il doit donc danser la Polka avec une chèvre pour pouvoir redevenir normal (l'était-il déjà avant ? ) )

Yoh: Danser la polka ?

Ryo: Avec une chèvre ?

Horo: C' est hilarant ! XD

Lyserg: J' avoue "

Choco: Tu crois que les vaches ont plusieurs estomacs ?

Ren: Les moutons sont les meilleurs! 8)

Kitai: Bon, reste plus qu'à trouver une chèvre

Yoh: Mais il n'y en a pas ici!

Lyserg: On a bien trouvé un hôtel de luxe 10 étoiles multi technologique avec restaurants incorporés pour pas mourir de faim et une piscine longue sur plusieurs Km en plein désert .

Horo: Bon Kitai, y a t-il un autre moyen de le faire revenir à la raison ?

Choco: On peut l'adopter ? 8)

Tous: Ta gueule Choco '

Kitai: Pour répondre à ta question Horo...Ben ouais, il existe bien une autre façon mais... C' est risqué!

Ryo: Dis toujours .

Kitai: Il faudrait faire attraper la chèvromanie par une piqûre de chevrotique (Liquide qui fait attraper la Chèvromanie si il est injecté dans le sang d'une personne) à un de vous et le faire danser la polka avec Ren . Comme ça les 2 victimes redeviendrons comme avant . n.n (Faut avouer, je suis une boss ! )

Bason: My master of the World redeviendra normal après ?

Kitai: Oui . (et arête de l' appeler "_My master of the world!_" )

Bason: D'accord, je désigne Lyserg !

Lyserg: WHAT ! SA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?

Bason: Tu me fais quoi sinon :) Tu m'envoi des gouttelettes d' eau par la force surpuissante de ta fée clochette ? XD

Lyserg: Nan, je euh ...

Yoh: C' est décidé, c' est Lyserg qui s'y colle:p

Kitai: Ok, attachez le avec une corde métallique 3000 si il est pas gentil pendant que je vais chercher la seringue (j' en ai toujours quelques part dasn l'hotel)

Lyserg: JE REFUSE !

Kitai: Bon , je reformule ma phrase: Attachez le avec un fil de barbelés si il est pas gentil pendant que je vais chercher la sarbacane à seringue (ou bien vous appelez Raichiku, il sait très bien torturer les gens )

Lyserg: O.O Oui maître, bien maître, dîtes et j'obéirais .

Kitai: C' est biiiien ! n.n C' est un gentil garçon le petit Lysergounet :)

Horo: Ouais ! ON L' ATTACHE AVEC DES FILS DE BARBELÉS !

Choco : AHAHAHAHA je meurt de rireee !

Lyserg: Horo, tu me paiera ça un jour ...

Ren: Bêêêê je suis un mouton blanc ! 8)

Kitai partie chercher la seringue de chévrotique .

10 min plus tard...

Kitai: Voila, j' ai ce qu'il faut :)

Lyserg ( attaché à un totem indien ): Kitai, ils sont méchant avec moi ! T T

Pendant que Lyserg pleurait sur son triste sort, les shamans dansaient autour du totem indien avec des torches enflammées et un bidon d' essence .

Kitai: ...

Yoh: Joint toi a nous pour la cérémonie !

Horo: Sacrifice! Sacrifice !

Kitai: Hum, c' est bon vous pouvez arrêter de délirer... éteignez les torches "

Ryo: Oh nooon !

Kitai: Et rangez moi les fourches que vous avez trouvé !

Choco: J' ai pas envie! On s' amuse trop !

Kitai: Obéit sinon je te bat à coups de ficelle !

Choco: OH NON ! PAS A COUP DE FICELLE ! C EST TROP DURE !

Kitai;: Bon, tenez bien Lyserg, je avis lui injecter la chevrotique .

Lyserg: Aïïï ! ... ... ...

Horo: Alors ?

Ren: Bêêê je suis un pouf à patte 8)

Lyserg: Mêêêê je suis une chèvre blanche 8)

Ryo: SA MARCHE !

Yoh: parfait! Y a plus qu'à leur faire danser là Polka :)

Horo: Oh non, moi je les aime bien comme ça!

Kitai: Bon, quelqu'un à un CD de polka ?

Ren: Les moutons sont beaux ! 8)

Lyserg: Chèvres aux pouvoirs ! 8)

Choco: Moi! Maman me faisait danser de la polka quand j' était petit :)

Yoh: épargne nous ton enfance s'il te plait n.n

kitai pris le CD de polka et l'inséra dans le lecteur CD ultra performant toute dernière version très sophistiqué qui fait lave vaisselle et machine à laver . Ren et Lyserg s' arrêtèrent tout à coup de bêler comme des débiles et se joignirent au centre de la chambre pour danser la polka . (spectacle interdit au personne ayant des problèmes cardiaques et mentaux )

Kitai: waw Oo

Horo: Sa y est, je suis choqué T T

Choco: J' ai peur T T

Ren: Bê ? Oo (traduction: Mais qu' est ce que je fou en train de danser une danse bizarre avec Lyserg au milieu de la chambre d'hôtel 6 étoiles ? Oo )

Lyserg: Mêêêêêêê ? Oo ( Traduction: je veux des bonbons! 8) )

Kitai: Voila ils sont bientôt guéris :)

Ren: Tien ? C' est bizarre ... J' ai toujours aimé les moutons et pourtant une force intérieur en moi me dit de les détester ôO

Lyserg: Tien ? C' est bizarre... J' ai toujours supporté Horo et pourtant une force intérieur en moi me dit de le fouetter à coup de fils de barbelés ôO

Kitai: Allez! Pour fêter tout ça je vous invite tous à la piscine !

Tous: Ouaiiis !

Lyserg: Euh... J' ai pas tout suivit... ôO

Ren:Oui, moi non plus ...

Kitai: A oui c' est vrai, lorsqu'ils sont en pleine moutomanie et chèvromanie, ils sont inconscient !

Horo: Il vaudrait mieu ne rien leur dire "

Lyserg: j' ai l'impression d' avoir rater quelque chose là...

Ryo: C' est pas grave! allez! Piscine :)

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Moi: Et voila:) encor une fin heureuse pour ce nouveau chapitre!

Lyserg:Parle pour toi !

Horo: Moi je trouve ça hilarant XD

Moi: D'accord, ce sera toi le prochain :) C' est la loi

Horo: T.T

Ren: HAHAHAHA je me marre! XD XD

Moi:Bon allez...

Lyserg: REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !

Moi: C EST MOI L AUTEUR C EST MOI QUI DOIT LE DEMANDER NORMALEMENT !


	5. Je sens comme un vide

moi: hihihi en route pour un new chapter ! (Sa signifie "_nouveau chapitre_" pour les incultes)

Horo: OuaiiiiISSSSssssss...- -"

Moi: C' est quoi ce ton pessimiste, cheveux bleus ? - -'

Horo:Moi ? Un thon pés si miste ? C' est kwaaaaa ?

Lyserg: et ta soeur c' est un thon ?

Moi : Laisse tomber Horo, ce mot est trop compliqué pour quelqu'un de ton age ...("_mental_")

Yoh: Pour la première fois de ma life, je trouve que Horo est un gros débile ...

Ryo: Voila, t' as réussie à désespérer Yoh !

Horo: ça va, ça va !

Ren: Bon vas-y, envoi l'histoire :p plus vite ça commencera plus vite ça terminera ...

Moi: Sans problèmes :) C' est partie !

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Chapitre:** ¤ Je sens comme un vide¤

(_Donc voici le petit résumé habituel_: Ren et Lyserg ont été débarrassé de leur maladie et ne se souviennent de rien . Ils vont donc pour fêter ça à la piscine! Voila bonne fic !)

Kitai: Bon voila, les vestiaires pour les filles, c' est à gauche ; les vestiaires pour les garçons, c' est à droite et les vestiaires pour ceux qui ne savent pas lequel des deux ils sont ,c' est tout droit . rendez-vous devant la piscine:)

Kitai pris la droite et les autre la gauche...à non, Horo pris le couloir tout droit ... enfin bon il fait ce qu'il veut ;p

Ren: Hum Horo...

Horo: Oui :)

Ren: laisse tomber - -"

bref, passons... 15 min plus tard ...

_Kitai se trouva avec un magnifique maillot 2 pièces bleu foncé, et les autre shamans sauf Horo tous en short de bain et différentes couleur .C' est à ce moment là que le pauvre shamans bleu arriva devant la piscine ..._

Choco: ...

Lyserg: ...

Ren: ... no comments pliiiiiiiiz

Yoh: T' es tout mignon comme çaaa:)

Ryo: WaW !

Kitai: Un jour, lorsque les abeilles pèseront 10 Kg et que les éléphants danseront le Mambo sur une plage en strings verts à poids oranges , je pourrais me vanter d'avoir un jour vue **UN** shaman en maillot 2 pièces rose fluo ...

Horo: Bah quoi ? j' ai une tache sur le nez ? ôO

Lyserg: Laissons tomber... Il y a des cas désespérés et puis il y a Horo ...

kitai: Enfin bref, évitez de faire peur aux autre personnes dans la piscine merciii :)

_Bon en bref tout le monde s' éclata bien, Ren fit un magnifique plat et Choco faillit se noyer 3 fois (les vaguelettes de la piscine sont trop fortes d' après lui) Ryo lui ce coinça sa coupe de cheveux dans une porte de vestiaires, Yoh lui il a rien fait, kitai ,elle, a rigolé très longtemps et a faillit avaler trop d eau ,Lyserg...bin Lyserg je sais pas j' ai pas d'inspiration là !_

_Ren se détendait au bord de la piscine ... Un môme se dirigea vers lui_

Môme:Bonjour!

Ren: Euh... salut, c' est quoi ton prénom le nain ?

Môme: Je m'appel petit prince !

Ren: ça me dit quelque chose ce prénom...

môme: Dis, dessine moi un mouton .

Ren: ... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Ren voulu ce suicider en se noyant dans le petit bassin de la piscine .

Kitai: My god... C' est un cas désespéré .

Horo: Hep ! Regardez vous tous ! 8) Je vais sauter du plongeoir de 5 Mètres de haut !

Ryo: Oui je veux bien voire mais mes cheveux sont toujours coincés dans la porteuh !

Lyserg: Vas-y Horo, meurt! Crève ! Noie toi ! hum, je m' égare moi ... : n-n

_Horo se prépara donc à plonger du haut du plongeoir de 5 Mètre de haut. Il s' avança tout au bout , et sauta hyper haut dans l' espace ifiniiiii ! 8) heu... enfin bref, il sauta mais con comme il est , fit un grand plat qui créa d'immenses vaguelettes de 2 cm ! (Choco faillit donc se noyer encor une fois )_

Horo: aïïïï ... OH NON! J AI PERDU MON HAUT ! T T

Yoh: ... Il y a des fois...

Ren:... Où Horo me fait peur ...

Lyserg: ...TRÉS peur ...

Kitai: c' est pas grave Horo, t' as cas rester un culotte t' es très bien comme ça n-n

Choco: ... vicieuse ...

kitai: Moi ? naaaaan n-n

_Finalement, le ventre de Horo était complètement rouge . (défoncé en gros)_

Ren: Bon, heureusement qu'il n' y pas que des débiles sur terre pas vrai Bason ? Bason ? Baaaasoooon ? OH NON BASON EST EN TRAIN DE SE FAIRE COULER PAR DES NAINS(des gosses quoi :p ) ! DEGAGEZ SALES MICROBES ! JE VOUS INTERDIT DE LE NOYER !

Les mômes: Tu veux qu'on te noie toi aussi :)

Ren: Kôa ? euh... Je peux jouer avec vouus ? 8)

10 minutes plus tard ...

ren: Kitaaaai! Ausecouur ! T.T

Kitai: pas de ma faute si tu te fais maîtriser par des morveux de 7 ans ...

Les mômes: Quoi ? Nous ? Morveux ?

10 minutes encor plus tard ...

kitai et Ren: Les gaaars ! Au secouuur ! T.T

_Kitai et le pauvre Ren étaient attachés par des frites flottantes (vous savez les sortes de bouées qui ressemblent à des frites xD )à une colonne qui soutenait le plafond de la piscine . Les mômes dansaient autour d' eux en chantant une chanson dans une langue étrangère . _

Kitai: Bon, fini les morveux je fais appel à RAICHIKU !

kitai: Raichiku ?

_Une grosse explosion se produit juste devant les mômes (vous savez, comme la première fois où les shamans ont rencontrés Kitai!hihi ) Bref bref bref, les petites paillette tombèrent sur le sol et les petits papillons roses s' envolèrent vers le ciel bl... Ah non pardon , donc les petits papillons tombèrent dans l' eau bleu et se noyèrent. _

Raichiku: Moui ? Qui y a-t-il ?

Les mômes: rôô le minet !

Raichiku: Bon allez dégagez les mioches 

Les mômes: tu veux jouer avec nouuus ? méga Bamby-eyes surpuissants

raichiku: Non je ... hum...D ACCORD :)

Kitai: naaaaan! JE VOUS DONNEREZ DES BONBONS MAIS LAISSEZ MOI PARTIIIR !

Les mômes: Binh... ok mais on préfère la Drogue...

Kitai: ... ôO ...

ren: et moi :'(

Les mômes: toi ? ...

Ren: oui

Les mômes: Chais pas, on te laisse ici ...

Ren: n'importe quoi!détacheez moi pitié! T.T

Les mômes: euuh... seulement si tu nous dis un mot gentil n.n

Ren:euh... Je t'aimeuuuuh, je t'aimeuuh ! Comme un fou ! Comme un soldat! Comme uneuh star, de cinémaa! (yeah!)

_Bason fit une tentative de suicide, Kitai eu une hémorragie interne ,un petit papillon survivant alla s'empaler dans un clou qui dépassait .Bref, passons... Finalement , tout est bien qui finit bien ! Les gosses terrifiés s'enfuirent en courant ainsi que toutes les autres personnes se trouvant dans la piscine !(y compris nos autres héros!) Ren resta donc seul attaché à la colonne_

Ren: C'est marrant, je sens comme un vide se former autour de moi...

_Les ailes du petit papillon empalé frémirent. (il est mort, mais c'est les nerfs xD)_

(_il est minuit_)

Ren: Nan vraiment là... jme sens étrangement seul...

_Finalement, les ailes du petit papillon tombèrent. La nuit passa..._

(_il est 11h00 du mat_)

Kitai: AH-AH! jme disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose! Alors comment il va le Renounet aujourd'hui :)

Ren: Le Renounet a envie de t'arracher la gueule.. EUH! le Renounet aime bien les meules (de foin) ! comme je suis drôle!C'est que je suis un petit rigolo ! ahah!

-- _Silence gêné_ --

Kitai: Plus je te fréquente et plus je me dit que finalement, les éléphants en strings verts à poids oranges ne sont pas impossibles à trouver... Ah au fait! Les autres ont décidés d'aller faire un tour au restaurant ! Devine quand est-ce qu'on va y aller :D

Ren: euuh... une fois que tu m'auras détaché ?

Kaitai: Perdu ! Dans le prochain chapitre ! (ouaiiis xD)

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

(_un petit passage de mélodrame pour le commentaire de fin de chapitre!_ )

Moi: Voila ça va faire beaucoup de mois que je n'ai pas fait de mises à jour sur cette histoire !Pour tout vous dire que comptais sérieusement ne plus la toucher et voir même l'effacer .Et puis finalement, j'ai retrouvé ce chapitre 5 que j'avais commencé il y a longtemps, et rien que pour vous je l'ai fini! Il faut dire que je n'étais plus du tout motivé et en sérieux manque d'inspiration. Mais je pense finalement continuer cette histoire (j'ai retrouvé un peu de motivation! ) donc voila ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense (ce n'est pas sur) qu'il y aura un 6ème chapitre!

excusez moi pour ce manque de mise à jour !

Ren: Bon ça va là, il est fini le mélo ? -.-

Moi: Sale bête.

Yoh! REVIEWS PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZEUH! (ne l'avais pas encor dit:D )


End file.
